The long day is over
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: A simple quiet evening for our favorite monster slaying couple.


Disclaimer: Ug, me Van Helsing not own

Sorry guys, my Internet has been down for weeks now. I swear I was just about ready to lose my mind.

This fic is fluff, pure and simple. Just a quiet evening at home for our favorite monster slayers. No major plot, I thought they could use a break from the drama and action…

On a side note, I'm going to allow for anonymous reviews, but if I get flamed, even once, I'm switching it back.

It's not that I don't care what you have to say, it's that being flamed deflates me, and I wouldn't feel much like writing anymore. That wouldn't be cool.

So, here we go…

* * *

Anna Valerious stepped into the front room of her house, a tired look on her face, her travel bag draped over her slim shoulders. Van Helsing loomed up behind her, a matching expression of exhaustion marring his handsome features. The tall man shifted his heavy bag and removed his hat as he came into the manor. Carl brought up the rear of the tired trio, his eyes drooped tellingly, his little knapsack cradled in his arms. 

Vasile walked into the front room, a warm smile on his face, he reached his arms to take Anna's things for her. The Princess carefully handed him her bag, smiling gratefully in return. Miruna appeared at the butlers shoulder, greeting them with a motherly smile. She hugged Anna briefly, softly whispering, "welcome home" in the younger woman's ear.

Anna nodded in response, squeezed Miruna's fingers gently and headed for the staircase. She stopped at the first step, her hand on the banister, and turned to Gabriel, silently asking whether or not he was coming. He nodded once shortly, and then jerked his head in the direction of the closet. Telling her in their silent language that he was going to hang his coat up first. She nodded back and started up the stairs, her boots clicking against the wood.

Carl slapped Van Helsing on the shoulder, his own way of saying 'goodnight'. The little Friar shuffled down the hall towards his own bedroom, still clutching his knapsack.

Gabriel realized vaguely that Vasile and Miruna were talking to him. He looked back at them and held up a hand, halting their questions.

"In the morning, please" he said gruffly, his eyes begging them to understand. Vasile apologized and even bowed his head to Van Helsing, he then said "goodnight" and went off in the direction of his room.

Miruna smiled up at him, reaching a small hand to pat his cheek affectionately, then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He managed a tired smile in response, she chuckled and shook her head, and then she too retired for the evening.

Sighing heavily Gabriel rubbed at his forehead wearily and walked to the closet. Setting his bag down he quickly slid out of his coat and hung it up. Then he reverently placed his hat on the shelf inside the tiny closet and closed the door.

Shoulders slumped and head hanging he made his way up the grand steps slowly. Vasile had already put the candles out for the night; only a few lanterns remained lit, casting shadows on the walls and portraits hanging on them.

Anna had left her bedroom door open, in an invitation he now found familiar, and through it he caught a glimpse of her, busily unpacking.

Smiling despite his tiredness he allowed his gaze to linger on her for a second longer before he pushed his own bedroom door open. It was right across the hall from Anna's. He had his own room mostly for appearance sake. Normally he opted to stay with Anna. It was nice, however, to have a room for him to sleep in when Anna was sick, or if either of them felt the need to be alone. If Anna wasn't feeling much like sharing she would close her bedroom door and that was the end of it. He understood the need to be alone. There were nights when her door was open and he chose to sleep in his own bed.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

Depositing his bag on the floor of his room with a dull 'thump' he inhaled that special smell of the place he called 'home'. Sitting on the edge of his bed he bent over and began methodically unlacing his boots. He gasped softly as he freed his cramped toes from their confinement and took a moment to savor the feel of having his boots off.

Next he pulled his socks off, wiggling his toes and then pushing them into the soft carpet as he stood up. Moving over to his dresser he pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a black cotton shirt. Then he opened the second drawer and removed a pair of sleep pants. He tossed the clothing onto the top of the dresser and tugged his shirt off over his head.

Scratching his stomach and yawning he started working on his belt. He kicked his trousers off his feet, snagged his pajama bottoms and tied them loosely allowing them to hang off his waist slightly. He rubbed the fabric of his shirt between his thumb and forefinger before pulling the cool cotton on.

Anna smiled at Gabriel as he came into her room, and he smiled his own lopsided smile in response. They didn't say anything, well past needing words to communicate. She walked over to her enormous bed and took her travel pack off the mattress. Gabriel pulled the sheets down while his gypsy went and softly closed the door.

He crawled into the bed and watched her as she blew out candles and secured the window. Finally she padded over to the bed and slid in beside him. Reaching down he tugged the blankets up and over them both, the thick quilt almost immediately warming them.

Anna moved around for a moment, searching for that perfect position. She finally ended up on her side, facing Gabriel, one arm tucked under her pillow, the other on top, her legs curled comfortably. She nuzzled her head into the pillow, hazel eyes watching him sleepily.

He stared back at her for a long time, his own dark eyes conveying all he didn't have the energy to say aloud. He took in a deep steady breath, and slowly let it out, and without any conscious thought from him his eyelids closed. He thought he heard her whisper 'goodnight' but he was asleep before he could even think of replying.

She watched him a moment, the gentle rise and fall of his chest with each effortless breath, the way his hair fell across his face. Smiling to herself she reached over and pushed his dark tresses behind his ear, amused by the way his lip twitched in response. Her eyes disappeared, and then re-appeared at half mast, then closed again as she slowly gave in to the heavy pull of sleep.

After one last quiet sigh the room was silent. Both monster hunters moved off into their dreams, for once not plagued by the nightmares that so often haunted them. It was a rare evening; for once the little town of Vaseria got a full nights sleep…

* * *

Oh wow, that made _me_ sleepy. I may have to go to bed now. 

I'll probably have another fic out in a bit. There's another one brewing in my head right now.

Be a dear and review…


End file.
